tvtropesdoctorwhofandomcom-20200215-history
Day Thirty/Transcript
Session Start (Wackd:#tvtropesdoctorwho): Wed Sep 03 11:34:08 2014 -0400 11:34 *** Now talking on #tvtropesdoctorwho 11:34 *** Wackd changed the channel topic to 'Wednesday game?' 11:48 *** Zarek has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 11:52 <@Wackd> Hey Zarek. 11:53 *** Zarek has quit IRC: Ping timeout: 248 seconds 13:00 *** thekikoperson has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 13:04 Hi! I'm sorry I can't stay and play the game, but it's 3 am and I can hear my mum cleaning in the kitchen, and I don't want to get caught on the laptop. Sorry! I'll try to get on earlier next time? 13:04 <@Wackd> 'S fine. 13:05 <@Wackd> Before you go--what's your mom doing cleaning the kitchen at 3AM? 13:06 Insomnia, I guess? We both can't get to sleep sometimes. 13:06 <@Wackd> K then. 13:07 I'll try to be on next week. What time should I come on? An hour earlier? Two? 13:08 <@Wackd> I probably won't be here any more than an hour and a half earlier than now. 13:09 OK. Thanks! 13:09 *** thekikoperson has quit IRC: Quit: Page closed 13:25 *** TParadox has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 13:25 Oops. I restarted my computer and Pidgin opened. 13:26 *** TParadox has quit IRC: Client Quit 15:17 *** Zarek has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 15:18 <@Wackd> Hey Zarek. 15:22 *** Zarek has quit IRC: Ping timeout: 248 seconds 15:49 *** unnoun has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 15:50 *** unnoun has quit IRC: Client Quit 16:01 *** unnoun has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:01 *** unnoun has quit IRC: Client Quit 16:37 *** unnoun has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:38 *** unnoun has quit IRC: Client Quit 16:41 *** unnoun has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 16:45 <@Wackd> Hi! 16:45 <@Wackd> I am answering your Tumblr questions now. 16:45 Hi! 16:45 ...Thank you. 16:46 ...I'm really not sure I should be doing this. I have a lot to do. But. I dunno. Oh well. 16:46 <@Wackd> Doing what? No one's here and I have to go to class in five minutes anyway. 16:46 Oh. 16:46 <@Wackd> Plus I pretty explicitly said that Sunday regulars are barred from this session. 16:47 <@Wackd> Not that it matters, see previous post. 16:48 Oh. 16:48 Well. 16:48 Bye, I guess. Sorry. 16:48 <@Wackd> It's okay! 16:48 <@Wackd> Later! 16:48 *** unnoun has quit IRC: Quit: Page closed 16:52 *** Wackd changed the channel topic to 'In class, will be back around 6:30PM.' 19:32 *** Wackd changed the channel topic to 'Back.' 20:13 *** Chariot has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 20:14 I take it I missed out on the chance for those who aren't a member of the usual campaign to join in? 20:14 <@Wackd> I'm gonna keep this open until I need sleep. 20:14 <@Wackd> So. 20:15 So that's a "No" then? 20:15 <@Wackd> You did not miss your chance, no. 20:20 <@Wackd> So do you have a character in mind? 20:34 <@Wackd> ? 20:34 Vaguely. 20:35 <@Wackd> Can you inform me of some of this vagueness? 20:39 Well I'm playing a female. I'm trying to decide what species to go with. I was initially thinking Ganger but now I'm thinking Adipose or something else. 20:39 <@Wackd> Alright. 20:43 Yeah. I'm still working that out. I want something human(oid) and female but aside from that... 20:43 <@Wackd> I mean, Adipose are fairly androgynous. 20:43 <@Wackd> (And also mute...) 20:44 Didn't know about that second point but a quick look at the wiki tells me I'm not going with an Adipose. 20:46 Hmmm. Has Gallifrey been found yet in the RP's backstory or what have you? 20:46 <@Wackd> Yeah, Gallifrey's back, the Time Lords are back, we're not worrying about any of that. 20:48 Would a non Time Lord Gallifreyan work or are those too close to basically being normal humans, too OP, etc.? 20:48 <@Wackd> Would probably be a bit OP, yeah. 20:52 <@Wackd> Nothing stopping you from making up a race. 20:53 Nah. I'd rather stick to a canon race. 20:53 <@Wackd> "Canon"? 20:53 <@Wackd> Doctor Who? 20:54 <@Wackd> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FopyRHHlt3M 20:56 Yes, canon. Just because unnoun doesn't like the idea doesn't mean it's non existent. 20:57 <@Wackd> Except it's not, according to Terrance Dicks, RTD, and Steven Moffat. 20:57 <@Wackd> And Douglas Adams was infamously passe about his own works contradicting each other, so I doubt he'd say Who had one either. 20:58 <@Wackd> That's four of the series biggest showrunners giving a neigh vote. 21:02 Yeah well I don't have to accept that and unless any of the show's creators declared that Doctor Who had no canon before their deaths I won't accept that idea. 21:03 <@Wackd> The concept of canon as applied to fictional series didn't EXIST when the show's creators were around. 21:03 <@Wackd> But anyone who could claim to be responsible for the show's inception let a metric fuckload of continuity errors into the series on the assumption no one would be paying attention, what with there being no reruns or home videos. 21:04 <@Wackd> Which for the time is pretty close to a statement of no canon. 21:06 Sydney Newman died in 1997 and the concept of canon probably did exist by that point. Regardless, even if you don't believe the franchise has a canon you know what I mean by canon races. 21:07 BRB, going to grab some food. 21:07 <@Wackd> K. 21:08 <@Wackd> The concept of canon did, in fact, exist by the time Newman died (insofar as you wanna believe Newman created Doctor Who), but no one ever asked him about it to my knowledge. 21:14 Wikipedia says Newman was the one who came up with the concept so yeah I'll credit him for being one of the creators. That said I'm leaving for real now. I'll be back in about ten minutes or less. 21:14 <@Wackd> K. 21:15 <@Wackd> To you leaving, I mean. Newman's A creator but I'd put his contribution behind Verity Lamber, CE Webber and David Whitaker. 21:41 Fair enough. 21:46 Hm. Would a human (TARDIS variant) be too OP? 21:47 <@Wackd> Might be, but such things do exist. 21:48 ??? 21:48 <@Wackd> Humanoid TARDISes are a thing. 21:52 Hm. Would they be anything like Sexy circa The Doctor's Wife or would those be two different things? My idea was leaning more towards that. 21:52 <@Wackd> They're different things. 21:53 *** Zarek has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 21:53 Hi hey ho hi what's goin' on 21:53 <@Wackd> Humanoid TARDISes are like regular TARDISes but they look human and they open holes in their chest that look like burns on damaged film for you to enter them. 21:53 <@Wackd> Not much, talking over characters with Chariot. 21:54 <@Wackd> Any idea who you're gonna play, Zarek? 21:54 Not a clue. 21:54 I mean i may have some leftover ideas that I was going to use in place of Yoreg. 21:54 Like I had an idea for a little flying robot. 21:55 <@Wackd> K. 21:55 <@Wackd> I mean, Yoreg's fair game, I've decided that UNIT scene never happened. 21:56 I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it a little. 21:56 <@Wackd> K. 21:57 By the way, do we know who all is joining in this yet? 21:57 So not what I had in mind then. Time Lords are too OP and Unnoun already claimed a Clara so Time Lord!Clara is out. Would my idea of a human (TARDIS variant) be okay or should I continue to think of other ideas? 21:58 <@Wackd> Again, might be OP, but I don't mind terribly. 22:00 Human (TARDIS variant) it is then if that's what you're talking about. 22:01 <@Wackd> I mean, if you're going for the Type 102 or 103, rather than something like Idris (who has a fairly short lifespan.) 22:04 Hey, just brainstorming here, but would a Saturnynian character work? 22:05 <@Wackd> I don't see why not! 22:05 Well she's not so much a TARDIS as a human with a TARDIS soul (?) shoved in the body. Not really sure I like the idea of a Type 102 or 103 given your description of them. 22:05 <@Wackd> As mentioned, those can live, like, a day at most, so... 22:10 Do we know that for a fact? Also I was under the impression that this was a one-off noncanon RP day allowing those who don't normally participate to do so so I don't see why that matters? 22:11 <@Wackd> It's not a one-off, I wanted to start doing regular sessions for folks not in the Sunday game so more people could participate without it being overcrowded. 22:11 <@Wackd> And yeah, they say pretty explicitly in the episode that long-term a TARDIS soul can't stay outside the TARDIS for too long. 22:17 So hey, do we know when this game is taking place exactly? Well, not "when" per se, but...like, the other game was "you're the Doctor's current companions and he's gone missing." Is this gonna be the same premise but a different continuity, or something entirely different, or what? 22:17 *She's gone missing. Forgot. 22:18 <@Wackd> I do like the way that provided the other team some sense of direction and so on. So I could do something similar, maybe with another Time Lord. 22:19 <@Wackd> I mean, it would give you guys access to a TARDIS, which is convenient on a number of levels. 22:19 I see. I'll probably go with a 103 then if not an outright later model that' still humanoid but without the body horror type way of getting into to pilot her. 22:19 I would say the Corsair (because gods know he's cool enough for me to want to be his companion), but Mr. Gaiman said he only ever had animal companions. 22:19 <@Wackd> I mean, unnoun was a little flowery with the discription, it's really just a portal-type deal, getting inside. 22:20 <@Wackd> So, Chariot, if you're playing a TARDIS, is it your owner that's gone missing? Hrm. 22:20 <@Wackd> I mean, TARDISes can't travel inside another TARDIS without severe discomfort for both parties. It's kind of a thing. 22:21 You mentioned burnt chest openings so later model. 22:21 To be fair, if we just invent a new type number of TARDIS, we could say that kind of TARDIS can travel in other TARDISes. 22:22 <@Wackd> No, the chest doesn't actually burn, it's just what the portal looks like. 22:23 <@Wackd> ...I mean, Chariot, TARDISes are kinda more OP than Time Lords. You play either and all that really happens is I up the threat levels. 22:25 *** Chariot_ has joined #tvtropesdoctorwho 22:26 *** Chariot has quit IRC: Ping timeout: 248 seconds 22:28 Just so you know, Wack'd, if we need a new Time Lord, I found a thing that might be helpful: http://timelord.namegeneratorfun.com/ 22:29 <@Wackd> Hey, neat. 22:29 How do I change my nickname? Also I guess that's fine. Might be a modified Type 103 with a different look for her portal. 22:29 <@Wackd> Type "/nick Chariot". 22:29 <@Wackd> Without the quotes. 22:29 <@Wackd> And yeah, that's fine. 22:29 <@Wackd> Maybe Zarek could play your pilot? 22:30 *** Chariot_ is now known as Chariot 22:32 I guess? In that case I'm assuming you wouldn't be going with the missing pilot plot. 22:32 <@Wackd> This is true. 22:32 <@Wackd> Just spitballing. 22:37 <@Wackd> ...if no one shows up by 11 we're gonna try this again next week. I've got class in the morning so we're already topping out at two hours of game. 22:37 Sorry, I 22:37 am back. Good typing, me. 22:38 I was talking to my mom. 22:38 <@Wackd> 'S fine. 22:39 I'm cool with playing a Time Lord/Lady if Chariot's cool with it and you don't want to use the missing Time Lord plot, for the record. 22:39 <@Wackd> Yeah, I'd be cool with that. Provided of course you could reliably turn up each Wednesday, seeing as it'd be more difficult to write you out than usual. 22:40 I probably won't be able to show up earlier than I did today, if that'd be okay. 22:41 <@Wackd> Yeah...that might be a bit of a problem. 22:41 All right, I'll save my blatantly Evanna Lynch-inspired Time Lady character for another time. 22:41 <@Wackd> I might run a poll at some point to see if I can't find a better day to do this. I mean, I'm in school right now, so that's only so open, but Tuesdays and Fridays seem like they might work. 22:42 The only day I'd be entirely not-okay for is Monday, so there's that. 22:43 <@Wackd> How early would you be able to show up on Tuesdays and Fridays? Earliest I can do is 4PM on either. 22:44 I don't know, but I can check. BRB. 22:44 <@Wackd> K. 22:46 Okay so turns out the circumstances to my being so late were a most-probably one-time thing. So I should be cool for most all times of the day. 22:46 For the record I can't do before 4/4:30 or so on Mondays through Thursday because of work. If that's going to be an issue I can always go with a different character that isn't as vital. 22:47 <@Wackd> 4/4:30 would be perfect for Tuesday or Friday. 22:47 <@Wackd> Wednesday it's less ideal, because I've got class at 5, so I'd want folks earlier than late.r 22:50 I work from one to four on Mondays through Thursdays so I can't really do earlier than that because I've got classes until 12 most days and I need that hour between classes and work to grab lunch and walk over to the other side of campus where I work. 22:50 <@Wackd> Hrm. 22:51 <@Wackd> ...I mean, I could do a game on Saturday, I suppose. But that pretty much kills my weekend. 22:53 Can't do Saturdays. That's when all my shows air and those are kind of my priority, personally. Ugh. 22:53 <@Wackd> Yeesh. 22:55 Wait, what's wrong with Tuesday at 4/4:30 or later? I haven't seen any contradictions there yet. Unless I'm just not paying attention, in which case ignore me. 22:55 <@Wackd> I've got class at 5. 22:55 Ah. Right. I 22:55 Stupid enter key. 22:55 <@Wackd> At which case we may as well start around 6:30, which is already plenty late as these things tend to run long and I've got class in the morning. 22:56 <@Wackd> Whereas if we start earlier, say at about noon, if I have to take a break for class, we can either wrap up there or simply do what little we still need to afterwards. 22:59 <@Wackd> ...I'll figure it out on the thread later. For today, though, I think we can safely say no gameplay's gonna happen. 23:00 I can't do before four though because of work and classes. Except Tuesdays and Thursdays where I'm free between 9:30 and 12ish. I guess it's better if I pull out if you don't want to have to wait? 23:00 <@Wackd> It might be, sorry to say. 23:02 It is what it is. Bad scheduling sucks but do use getting too upset. 23:03 Scheduling: Bane of roleplaying campaigns since the invention of roleplaying games. 23:03 <@Wackd> Indeed. 23:04 <@Wackd> It'd be so much easier if humans were omnipresent, but alas. 23:04 <@Wackd> Anyway, night folks. 23:04 G'night. 23:05 Night. 23:06 *** Zarek has quit IRC: Quit: Page closed 23:05 Night. Session Close (#tvtropesdoctorwho): Wed Sep 03 23:08:18 2014 -0400